Only This
by sootgremlin11
Summary: The sappiest, shmoopiest piece of sweetness I have ever written. Oneshot. Peter/Sylar. Sylar and Peter are lazing in bed.


_A/N: My tentative attempt at writing again seems to have well and truly out sapped myself. And for that, I can only apologise._

The weak, winter light streamed through the window; gently illuminating the two men curled up in bed together.

Sylar smiled as his thumb gently stroked Peter's hand which rested lightly on his chest. Peter was still asleep with his head burrowed in Sylar's shoulder. Every so often, his legs which were entwined with Sylar's would move slightly and Peter would mumble in his sleep. Every time, Sylar would tighten his grip around Peter's waist and drop a light kiss on his head. And every time Peter would give a contented little sigh which would provoke such feelings of warmth in Sylar that he would have to consciously restrain himself from laughing out loud.

He loved these mornings.

There were no plans. No one was going to bother them. Nothing needed to be done. He could just hold Peter for as long as he liked.

His smile widened as he tilted his head slightly to breathe in the scent of Peter's hair.

This was perfection.

They had had to put up with a fair amount of crap from the other specials in their life who still treated him with mistrust and were afraid that he had somehow brainwashed Peter. Of course that was the only way anyone would voluntarily spend any time with him.

However, if Sylar was brutally honest with himself he could completely agree with the sentiment. He often had a hard time believing that this was happening, himself. But the warm body pressed securely against his side reassured him more than words ever could.

It would be impossible to explain to anyone how he had changed and, more specifically, how his relationship with Peter had evolved from enemies to an uneasy truce, to grudging acceptance, to a friendship of sorts, to something fuelled by hormones and eventually to love. It had taken years; many of which had been spent in complete isolation from everyone else except each other but it had happened. And Sylar couldn't have been happier.

The continued resistance shown by the others was a sore spot for Peter rather than him.

It would be nice to be given a chance; Sylar knew that. But he wouldn't let what anyone thought stop him. Admittedly, Claire in particular had been a sore spot. She had been important in both men's lives for very different reasons and it would have been...nice to have her approval. But Sylar didn't need approval. He may want it occasionally, but he didn't need it.

He felt slightly guilty over Peter's reaction to the others. It hurt him a lot more than he admitted and he had continually tried to make contact with Claire and his mother only to be met with stony silence.

Sylar knew that it broke Peter's heart a little every time.

Then, a soft noise from Peter dragged Sylar from his thoughts.

He stretched languidly and the fluttering of his eyelashes tickled Sylar's skin as he opened his eyes.

After a moment he raised his head so he could meet Sylar's gaze and smiled lazily.

"Morning." He uttered softly.

Sylar smiled gently and gave him a squeeze. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." Peter smiled as he rested his chin on Sylar's shoulder. "You're really comfy."

Sylar huffed in amusement. "Glad to be of service."

Peter grinned.

"Oh, you definitely provide great service. The best. The best service _I've_ ever had." Peter teased.

Sylar grinned back. "And don't you forget it."

Peter laughed as he resumed his earlier position and snuggled closer.

Sylar hummed as he pressed his nose into Peter's hair. "I love this."

Peter smiled gently against his skin. "So do I."

"I wish we could do this more often." He continued, sounding slightly petulant. "We could if you didn't have to work all the time."

Peter chuckled and moved his arm so it was draped over Sylar's waist. "I know. But I like my job. It lets me help people without having to use powers. I feel like I'm doing something important."

"I know." Sylar sighed. "And I know you wouldn't be you if you didn't give it everything you had. I just _really_ like these lazy mornings."

"I miss you too." Peter said softly, answering Sylar's unvoiced thought. "I miss you as soon as I step out the door."

"You are such a girl."

Peter raised his head and gave him a light smack as he laughed. "Hey!"

Sylar laughed at Peter's cute indignant look and resisted the urge to kiss his nose.

God, he was a complete girl too.

Peter harrumphed as he rested his head back on Sylar's shoulder and relaxed.

After only a few moments of peace, Peter inquired, "Do you think we have to get up today? 'Cause like I said, you are very comfy."

Sylar smiled and hummed thoughtfully. "I think I could survive a bed day with you."

"Oh, could you now?"

"Yes. Yes, I could."

"Well, I wouldn't want to inflict it upon you or anything."

Sylar wrapped his other arm around Peter and held him firmly. "I can take it."

"Good." Peter replied quietly as he nuzzled Sylar's chest. It really had been too long since they had just lain in bed together. Normally Peter was so busy with work that any time he and Sylar spent together was normally used to engage in far more energetic activities. Not that those activities weren't fantastic. Peter smirked at the thought. But this was just, really nice.

"What are you thinking about?" Sylar asked softly.

"You." Peter replied honestly. "And how I really am like a girl who is completely smitten."

Peter could feel the vibrations of Sylar's silent laughter through his chest.

"Is that so?"

Peter thought that Sylar sounded annoyingly smug about that.

"Yes it is," he muttered, "now shut up."

Peter's head bounced slightly as Sylar laughed in response.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Peter could hear the smile in his voice, "I like it."

"I bet you do." Peter murmured.

Sylar didn't say anything but Peter could easily visualise the Cheshire-cat grin spread across his face.

An easy silence cradled them as they simply enjoyed being together. The initial idea of cuddling had not sit well with Sylar. He was used to presenting carefully formed faces to other people; cuddling involved being together as themselves. It was something he had rebelled against in the beginning.

However, he had gradually gotten used to the intimacy that was required in relationships; and the intimacy Peter seemed to crave. In truth, he craved it a little himself. Ever since seeing his father all alone in that decrepit, old shack: a nobody, despite all the abilities he possessed. Sylar did not want to end up anything like him.

Holding someone reassured him that he wasn't on his own and that knowledge outweighed all the corny thoughts involved.

Peter suddenly twitched in his arms.

"Hey!" He jabbed a finger at his chest. "You tickled me!"

"What?" Sylar asked, mystified. It suddenly occurred to him that he had been trailing his fingers lightly up and down Peter's side.

"I didn't mean to."

Peter commented accusatorily, "You don't even sound vaguely apologetic."

Since Peter's head was still on Sylar's chest, he missed the wicked smirk which would have provided him with some warning of what was to come.

"That's because, my dear Petrelli, I'm not."

Peter yelped as Sylar began tickling him in earnest. He thrashed and twisted in Sylar's grip sending the sheets flapping.

Sylar was laughing just as hard as Peter was, so when he finally did decide to have mercy he was possibly even more out of breath than Peter.

The two of them now lay face to face with their arms wrapped around each other and legs well and truly entangled.

Peter told him with a perfectly serious expression, "You are a very evil man."

Sylar just hummed in agreement. He admitted; however, to feeling a small measure of relief when the loving sparkle returned to Peter's eyes and he broke into a wide smile. He knew that Peter had forgiven him but even so, he still had his moments of self-doubt.

Peter closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Sylar's. Sylar let his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed the softness and warmth of Peter's lips and gave him a comforting squeeze. He felt Peter smile against his mouth.

"I love you." Peter mumbled. "You know that, right?"

Sylar smiled and stroked Peter's cheek. "I know. I love you too. After all the twists fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it had for us, I'm glad that we've finally ended up here. You're all I need."

"Really?" Peter whispered.

"Really." Sylar confirmed. "This is all I need."

He kissed Peter again gently and mumbled against his lips, "Only this."


End file.
